The Grand Disciple
Chadd Hawkins ( born April 30, 1986) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name The Grand Disciple. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies wrestling entertainment), and other leagues and clans. Disciple is the current HWE World Heavyweight Champion and a former HWE United States champion, and the longest reigning in the leagues history. He has been a part of HWE since the mid-2010 season and has become a regular of the group. He is good friends with MK. HWE 2010 season The Grand Disciple joined HWE in the middle of the 2010 season. He came in on a episode of Smackdown and quickly aligned himself with friend MK. His debut match was against ECW rookie Dev. TGD demolished Dev and got his first win. At HomieSlam, TGD and MK called out the Devil's Rejects to get revenge on how they scared Chadd in his past. After they entered the ring, GD and Mk laid them out. On the next Raw, GD and MK fought TDR in a tag team Raw draft pick match. GD and MK lost the match and Captain Spalding challenged MK to a title match. GD would face Otis and Tiny in a 2-on-1 handicap match at the M's Unforgiven PPV. Chadd became a victim of the numbers game and lost the match. MK and GD where getting tired of TDR so to end it all they had a Hell in a Cell match at the Homieseries ppv. In a brutal match, Chadd and MK rid the HWE of the TDR once and for all, winning the match. Disciple did good for his first Homies Rumble. He entered #21 and eliminated Extreme Kenne but was eliminated by Dead Skull and Second Coming shortly after. At Homies Way Out GD and MK got a shot at the Unified tag titles held by Z and Oniking. They would have won the match if the ref saw MK make Oniking tap out but the refs back was turned. Z kept Oniking busy on the outside while Oniking pinned MK inside the ring. After being screwed out of their shot, Shane McMahon set up a match for Homiemania, Grand Disciple vs Raw's Ajack for the IC title in a ladder match. GD showed how bad he wanted the title in the match, going toe to toe with the champ. But in the end Ajack got the better of him and retained his title. Later that night GD came to the aid of Extreme Kenne in his match vs the Dead Skull. Before Dead Skull could kill him, GD came down and saved Kenne. After this GD formed the Grand Alliance with EK, MK, and Crazy Bob. 2011 season GD began this season on Smackdown, ready to put a end to the Black Sun Society. On Smackdown he was cutting a promo on them when Dead Skull came out through the ring and choke slammed GD through the hole, then causing the flames to consume him. At Homielash, Dead Skull bragged he has ended the Grand Disciple. Just then GD appeared from under the ring and attacked the Dead Skull. He finished him off by choke slamming him through the hole he created and gave him a taste of his own medicine. On the next Smackdown GD and MK where attacked backstage by 30/30-150. They brawled and MK got the last laugh. This set up a match at TLFC between US champion Jr. and GD. GD won the flaming tables match after throwing Jr through the table with a double arm flip from the top rope. This would be GD's first title in HWE. On HWE NXT, GD became the pro to rookie Cannible Hector. On the next smackdown, GD came out to celebrate his title win but was attacked by Hydra solders. Red Skull came down as well and beat down GD, ending it with a punt kick. At Homies Not So Well in a Cell, The Grand Alliance hoped to end the Black Sun Empire and acquire the Red Skull Mask. It was GD, crazy bob, and Kratos vs Red Skull, Kreoron, and a Hydra solider. Egos got in the way tho as they couldn't decide who should get the mask and the BSE won after Kratos abandoned his comrades. At Homies Ragging Rights GD and MK got a shot at the Unified Tag titles. Mk wouldn't settle for this after losing his World Title and betrayed GD. He left GD out to dry and he got beat by the Lucky Bones. Next GD took part in M's Kombat. His first round opponents where Ajack and Johnny Cage. He beat them both and advanced to round 2. His round 2 opponents where MK and another MK Kombatent. He lost the match after MK chokeslammed and pinned him. After the conclusion of M's Kombat, GD was seen leaving the arena for . At Homieslam, GD came to the ring during the match between the returning Extreme Keen and Dead Skull. Disciple surprised everyone when he threw a chair to aid Skull in busting Keene open. Grand Disciple then entered the Homies Rumble, where he entered in at #9. He failed to win the match however. On the WCW episode before Night of Chumpions, GD became what he had been fighting for a long time, part of the Black Sun Society. Joining M and his underlings was a smart move to him. He also threatened Dani 2 Dope, only to have her husband come to her rescue. GD revieled he was the one who attacked Keene at Homiemania last year. GD then competed in a battle Royal, with a chance at a a spot in the Homiemania Elimination cell on the line. He eliminated rival Keene in the match but was thrown out by eventual winner, Ajack. At HM VI, the Grand disciple fought Extreme Keene in a match for his US title. Before his match he stated that he will do away with the juggalos in HWE. As Disciple and Keene fought, Keene's wife Dani 2 Dope also got involved, attacking the GD as much as she could. When the fight went to the outside of the ring, Keene told his wife to step back only to have GD smash a chair over his head, causing a DQ. GD then threw Dani through the announcers table and left still holding the US belt. Homiemania Revenge Tour Following his battle with Keene, GD went to Liberty City with his BSE allies. There he and the Dead Skull discussed the future of the Empire and what they must do to keep it alive. Following the tag match between TNT and 30/30-150, GD and the Soul stalkers attacked 30/30-150. They would be run off by Keene and Dani. 2013 Season In the new season, Disciple sought to punish Vegas and Lucky for leaving the Empire. Disciple had a grueling extreme rules match with Vegas at the Vengeance ppv, leading to a surprise win for Disciple. Following this win, Disciple came out on a show a few weeks later and called out Vegas. Vegas appeared on the titantron and told him he had a match with Knuckelhead for the united states title. Disciple's urge to fight Knuckelhead got the better of him, as he ran into a brass knuckel bunch from Knuckelhead followed by a 450 splash leading to a pin. With this loss, Disciple's record setting reign as US champ was over. Disciple wouldn't let this loss stop him, as he won a coveted Money in the Bank briefcase in his next match a few months later. He would cash in this title match opportunity not long after during a match between world champs Big T and MK. After a brawl and some double teaming, Grand Disciple put the finishing blow on Big T, pinning him and taking the World championship from him. Following this the Disciple declared the title has been cleansed and his job was not done. Following his win, he attacked Juggalo Joe backstage as well as Keene. Finishers and Signatures *'Grand Slam '(Killswitch) *'Grand Effect '(Side Effect) *Grand DDT (Reverse DDT) Titles and Accomplishments *'HWE' **HWE World Champion - 1 time, Current **HWE United States Champion - 1 time **Longest reigning United States champion in league's history (little over two years) **Money in the Bank winner (2013) Category:CAW Category:Template Category:HWE